


Hair Extensions

by Mikyleetanya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, Nonbinary Character, Platonic Relationships, gender euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikyleetanya/pseuds/Mikyleetanya
Summary: Kuroo decides to help Tsukishima with presentation, using the skills he got by his own experience.Even if that skill is a simple hairstyle change.#HQ!!TransWeek Day 3: Style and Presentation
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 6
Collections: HQ!! Trans Week 2021





	Hair Extensions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I decided to join this challenge with one of my favorite headcanons!  
> Here's the pronouns the characters will be using in this fic:
> 
> Tsukishima: she/her (genderfluid)  
> Kuroo: he/him (genderfluid)  
> Akaashi: he/they (non-binary/demiboy)  
> Bokuto: he/him (free for you to headcanon!)
> 
> I hope you guys like it <3

" _Ouch!_ "

"Sorry!"

Tsukishima sat awkwardly in that chair, questioning if this was really a good idea.

"Why do you even have blonde hair extensions anyways?"

"When I bought mine, they were offering a discount for buying in kits," Kuroo said, pausing for a moment to adjust locks with a comb, "so I ended up getting blonde ones too."

He started removing a few clips from her hair, brushing them following the flow of the extensions.

Tsukishima could guess, by how full her head felt and how there were little clips left, that Kuroo was close to finishing. She put her hands together and started fidgeting with her fingers, while slightly tapping a foot in a constant rhythm.

"Oi, Tsukki, are you nervous?" Kuroo provoked with a smirk.

"Shut it."

Kuroo chuckled at the reaction, continuing his work on Tsukishima's hair and accidentally pressing the comb's handle against her scalp.

"I swear to god, if you stab me with that thing _one_ more time-"

"It's not my fault you like to keep your hair so short! It's kinda hard to work with that, y'know."

She sighed, once more hoping this would end well.

A few more minutes passed. Kuroo finally took off the last hair clip from Tsukishima's hair and put the comb aside.

"Alright, I finished putting them on!" he celebrated. "Any hairstyle you want?"

Tsukishima froze. She definitely wanted something, but never stopped to think about any specific hairstyle she wanted to try, nor did she really know any names to begin with.

She remained quiet, drifting her eyes around the room, knowing that she would start to stutter if tried to say something. But that long moment of silence felt even more awkward than attempting to form a sentence.

God, that felt pathetic. 

Kuroo softly laughed, grabbing his phone and opening Pinterest.

"Here," he said, handing Tsukishima both the phone and her glasses, "search for something you'd like."

She stared at the search bar for a moment, thinking about the exact words she would use. Eventually, she just typed in "long hairstyles" and hit search.

A few minutes passed, Tsukishima swiping images and scrolling through the app's suggestions. Kuroo sat next to her, waiting, playing a bit with his blue choker and humming a song stuck in his head. He looked to the side, noticing that Tsukishima had stopped swiping, and was staring at the phone with an expression he couldn't really describe.

"You found something you like?"

She nodded, returning the phone to Kuroo.

"I'd prefer if it were a bit looser," she said.

"A french braid, huh…" Kuroo said, smiling, "alright, I can do that- oh!" he was cut mid-sentence by the sound of the doorbell ringing, "I'll be back in a sec!" he said, rushing out of the room.

Tsukishima heard the door being opened. Kuroo loudly greeted the guests and, after hearing an unmistakable _"Hey, hey, hey!"_ , she knew at least who one of the guests was.

Her guess was confirmed when Kuroo came back to the bedroom: Bokuto and Akaashi stood behind him.

"Oi, Kuroo! Who 's that?!" Bokuto paused for a second, staring at Tsukishima with an interested face, "Did ya get a girlfriend and never introduce us to her?"

"I- what?" Tsukishima frowned.

"Bokuto-san… that's Tsukishima," Akaashi said, making Bokuto scream a long _"EH?"_ and Kuroo burst out in high-pitched laughter.

"How did you get your hair like that?" Bokuto asked.

"Well," Kuroo started, after recovering from the laughing crisis, "I'm turning Tsukki-"

"Stop calling me that," Tsukishima interrupted.

"No," Kuroo smirked, making her sigh, "anyway, I'm turning her into my masterpiece with the extra hair extensions I had lying around."

Bokuto and Akaashi sat on Kuroo's bed, while he once more stood behind Tsukishima, getting a brush, some hair clips and a few hairbands.

"Loose, right?"

She hummed in confirmation, removing her glasses again so they wouldn't get in the way.

"Alright, back to work!"

Kuroo started separating strands from Tsukishima's hair, keeping some in place with hair clips and starting the braid.

"Ooh, you're really good at that, Kuroo!" Bokuto said, Akaashi nodding his head in agreement.

"Why thank you," Kuroo grinned, "I've practiced on myself before."

More sounds of hair clips being removed echoed through the room. Kuroo was at the end of the braid, finishing the last section of the hairstyle with a rubber band.

"And… done!" he declared, "Ready to see yourself?"

Tsukishima breathed. _"Okay, let's do this,"_ she thought to herself.

Kuroo handed her the glasses, which she quickly put on. However, she still left her eyes closed.

Standing up to face the mirror, Tsukishima tried to hide her slight tremble. Akaashi got up from the bed to stand next to her, being followed by Bokuto. Akaashi slowly put their hand on Tsukishima's arm in an attempt to encourage.

She let her breath out, humming a shy _"okay"_.

"Three… two… _one._ "

Tsukishima opened her eyes and stared at her figure in the mirror.

The hair framed her face beautifully. The braid looked gorgeous, and felt way more comfortable than she would expect from how it looked.

In front of her, in the mirror, stood someone transformed. Someone she wished she could've seen before whenever she felt like a woman.

Hair extensions were such a simple thing in concept, just an accessory. But somehow, seeing herself wearing them brought a great sense of euphoria, a joy that made her start to tremble, blooming emotions from her core.

_"Damnit, I'm gonna cry."_

The people around her observed every reaction, her expression forming a subtle smile and eyes shining in bliss.

"Heya cutie, you free next saturday?" Kuroo joked with a smug grin.

"Oh, shut up," Tsukishima replied with a hidden laughter, voice trembling a bit.

"You look very pretty, Tsukishima," said Akaashi.

"Yeah, you look amazing!" Bokuto nearly shouted in agreement.

"...thank you."

A tear fell on the dressing table. And another. And another.

The people around her suddenly didn't know what to say, or how they were supposed to react.

For the first time, they were seeing Tsukishima cry. For the first time, Tsukishima allowed herself to show emotion and vulnerability in front of them.

Kuroo felt his chest clench, but still somewhat warm up. He knew the feeling very well. Of being able to finally see yourself with the presentation you'd like. Of being overwhelmed by a simple change in looks. He was the one who offered to help Tsukishima, after all. He was the one who wanted to share experiences, in hopes of helping her with understanding herself better, and show that it's okay to explore.

"Hey," Kuroo whispered softly, approaching Tsukishima and slowly opening his arms, "may I?"

Noticing the movement from her peripheral vision, she nodded.

With consent given, Kuroo gently wrapped his arms around Tsukishima, using one hand to delicately caress her shoulder. She still cried, but her breath seemed to stabilize. Kuroo looked at their reflection and, hugging a little bit tighter, whispered:

"You look gorgeous, Tsukki."

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it!  
> A little detail I added: Kuroo's choker that I mentioned is a way he uses to indicate the pronouns he's using that day! Blue for he/him (the one he's wearing in this fic) and pink for she/her!


End file.
